Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry |date =June 15th''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 17, page 15 |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Ichigo and Kon are victorious. *Ichigo comes to understand Kon. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Kon |side2 =*Millipede-like Hollow † |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanpakutō Kon: *Hand-To-Hand Combat |forces2 =*Tentacles |casual1 =Kon, in Ichigo's body, sustains light injuries. |casual2 =The Hollow is defeated. }} is a confrontation between a Millipede-like Hollow and Kon, who later receives some assistance from Ichigo Kurosaki, during The Death Trilogy Overture. Prelude comes across Ino, Hashigami, and Kaneda playing video games at Karakura Elementary School.]] At the schoolyard of Karakura Elementary School, Kon comes across Ino, Hashigami, and Kaneda sitting behind a shed and playing video games on their handheld consoles. As Kon sits on top of the gate nearby, Hashigami complains about P.E. while Ino states that Karin Kurosaki gets mad at him whenever he misses the ball, prompting Kaneda to claim Karin annoys him. When Hashigami loses a battle in his game, he expresses annoyance at the character who lost, and when Kaneda suggests he delete the character, Hashigami agrees while declaring that characters who will not obey their masters should die. While Kon looks on with a stunned expression, Hashigami deletes the character and states he will just make a better one while laughing.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, pages 16-17 drags Rukia Kuchiki away from a vendor trying to scam her.]] At a marketplace, an old vendor tells Rukia Kuchiki that he has not seen a high-jumping high schooler but might have his memory refreshed if she buys something. Rukia naively agrees to do so, but Ichigo drags her away while telling her to ask someone else, as that is the vendor's favorite scam. When Rukia's Denreishinki beeps, Ichigo asks her to tell him it is not an order, but Rukia confirms that it is and a Hollow has appeared five minutes away.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 1-2 Meanwhile, at Karakura Elementary School, the P.E. teacher and students on the schoolyard gather around Hashigami, Kaneda, and Ino. When the teacher asks them why they are hiding again, the three boys tell her that a high-school boy with orange hair came in and broke their game consoles, only for the teacher to dismiss this as them probably breaking it while fighting among themselves. As the teacher tells the other students to get back to class and the boys to clean up their mess, Yuzu Kurosaki notes the mention of orange hair while Karin points out that this was definitely an impostor because Ichigo would not pick on kids. Elsewhere, an angered Kon runs along a roof.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, page 3 Kon recalls the boys casually deleting their characters and wonders how they could be so cruel before suddenly sensing a Hollow nearby, which he realizes will likely attack the boys. Back at the middle school, Hashigami, Kaneda, and Ino begin sweeping up the pieces of their consoles while complaining about their teacher's treatment of them. Looming over the boys, a millipede-like Hollow dives at them with its mouth open, only for Kon to grab the boys and pull them out of the way at the last second.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 3-6 Battle As the boys wonder why he has come back, Kon frantically tells them to run before they get killed. Since they cannot see the Hollow, the boys start to make fun of him, but the Hollow lashes out at Kon with a tentacle that cuts his shoulder, terrifying the boy into running away. Some distance away, Ichigo and Rukia see the Hollow atop a building and approach it, only to realize Kon is already fighting it, to Ichigo's chagrin. On the roof of the building, Kon stares down the Hollow, who notes he must believe he is pretty tough to interrupt his lunch before sending another tentacle at him. However, Ichigo arrives and cuts through the tentacle before it hits Kon, to his surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 6-9 While the Hollow screams in pain, Ichigo grabs Kon by the collar and reminds him that it is his body and clothes he is getting damaged before telling him to not fight if he cannot do so without getting hurt. As Kon points out that he only had to fight because Ichigo was late and that he saved kids in doing so, the Hollow rushes at them while declaring that he will eat them both, but Ichigo slashes its mask while Kon kicks it in the face, defeating it. However, as the Hollow flies back, Kon notices something and runs ahead to kick it higher into the air. Seeing the Hollow disintegrate, Kon sighs in relief, only to begin falling off the roof as a result of his jump.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 10-12 Aftermath .]] Ichigo manages to grab Kon's shirt and hauls him back up while demanding to know why he did this since the Hollow was already defeated. Noting that it is like Kon did not want it to fall there, Ichigo sees a line of ants on the ground, prompting him to realize Kon wanted to prevent the Hollow from crushing the ants. Kon confirms this and explains how it was decided he would die the day after he was born before revealing that he only survived by accidentally being shipped out with a load of regular '''Gikongan by mistake. As he states that he was given a lot of time to think and decided that no one has the right to take a life, Kon declares that he exists and has the right to live and die freely.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 12-14 arrives to retrieve Kon's pill.]] As Kon refuses to ever take a life, Kisuke Urahara suddenly appears on the roof and notes that they brought equipment for nothing because Kon is already incapacitated before pushing his pill out of Ichigo's head with the end of his cane. Ichigo's body falls to the ground as Urahara declares that the mission is complete and decides to leave, to the chagrin of Jinta Hanakari, but a confused Ichigo asks what he plans to do with him, prompting Urahara to flatly state that he will destroy Kon as there is no other option. When Ichigo realizes Urahara can see him and asks him what he is, Urahara admits that he is not sure how to answer that.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 14-17 Appearing next to Urahara, Rukia grabs Kon's pill out of his hand and calls him a greedy merchant. A surprised Urahara tells Rukia she cannot have that, but Rukia asks if it is his policy to confiscate goods that his customers have paid for, and when Urahara offers to give her a refund, Rukia declines because she is satisfied with her purchase before pointing out that it is not Urahara's job to recall Kon, since they are operating outside the law. Urahara notes that this is serious and he will not take the fall for Rukia, who claims that this is fine because she lives in trouble. Giving Kon's pill to Ichigo, who thanks her for saving Kon, Rukia claims she has already been thanked.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 17-19 References Navigation Category:Fights